Annoying Orange: Orange Goes Hollywood
Orange Goes Hollywood is the 88th episode of The Annoying Orange series. Transcript Orange: Hey, hey Egghead! Hey! Eggplant: I told you, it's Eggplant! Orange: What? You can't be an egg in a plant at the same time! Eggplant: I'm not made of eggs! Orange: That's overeasy for you to say. (laughs) Eggplant: Man, SHUT YOUR MOUTH, MAN!! Come on! Orange: Hey, hey Egghead! Eggplant: What, what?! Orange: Knife! (Dane sliced an eggplant) Orange: Jeez, Egghead really got scrambled! (laugh) Ooh, owww. (The truck appeared, and the corns jumps out of the vehicle) Cob #1: Did you see that? Cob #2: Ah, that was totally-- Cob #1: Brilliant! Cob #2: Oh, yeah! Yeah, brilliant! Orange: Wow, now that's a earful! (laughs) Cob #1: That's it! The puns, the jokes, the comedic timing, you're perfect! Orange: Nuh-uh, I'm an orange! Cob #1: Oh, no, you're not. Orange: I'm not? Cob #1: You, my friend, are gonna be a star! (title card) Pear: Dude, I can't believe they want you to be a movie star! Midget Apple: Yeah! Do you think you could get me a part in your movie? Orange: Okay! But, only if it's a little part. (laughs) Midget Apple: (groan) I really set myself up for that one. Cob #1: Okay, Orange, before we start production on your feature, we need to ingress a few things. Orange: Why? Are you sending me fam-nail, already? (laughs) Cob #2: (laugh) No. We just need a couple of mind of changes. Orange: Like what? Cob #1: Well, for starters. The hair. Orange: You like it? I style it, myself. (laughs) Cob #2: Bieber Fever is the new bandemick, and we audiences will really respond to a similar 'do. Cob #1: Here you go, buddy! (Cob throws Justin's hair on top of Orange) Orange: What the? The Cobs: Love it! Orange: Ugh. It looks like a dog seeding my head. Cob #1: Now, let's work on that voice. Orange: Okay. (barking) Cob #1: (laugh) No. Cob #2: Our studies indicate the people like Brittish accents, more than any other. Cob #1: Yes! We need a Brittish accents! Orange: Fight out, Gumnut! Why didn't you just say so? Jilly-O! (laughs) Cob #2: Oh, that is so great! Cob #1: Ehh, not so much. Cob #2: That's totally what I was thinking. Maybe, we can just stump it. Cob #1: Oh, we can get Russel brands. The Cobs: Love it! Orange: I don't know, guys. Cob #1: Really not feeling this location. Cob #2: Me neither, me neither. Oh, I've got it! Cob #1: What do you get?! Cob #2: A tropical island! Orange: You hear that, guys?! We're going to a tropical island! YAAAAAYY!! (The screen of tropical island backgrounded Orange) Orange: Ohhhh. Cob #2: Now, let's meet your new cast! Cob #1: Say, "Hello" to Broccoli! He's your new bad boy best friend! Broccoli: Yo, call me "Broc", bro! Pear: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait a minute. I'm Orange's best friend! Cob #2: Yeah, that's what they all say. Cob #1: Oh, and check out your new little buddy! It's Russel the Brussel! Russel: Nitto-berito. Midget Apple: Hey! That's my catchphrase! Cob #2: Hey, quiet down! I'm trying to intruduce the new fruits! Pear: But, those guys aren't even fruits! Orange: What's the matter, guys? Don't you wanna veg out? (laughs) (Cob throws the sunglasses to Orange) Orange: Hey! Cob #1: Oh, those lenses look great! Cob #2: The hip stars are gonna-- The Cobs: --Love it! Pear: Oh, come on! Orange, don't you see what's happening, here? Orange: Sort of. But, everything looks kinda blury, now. Midget Apple: (groan) Not the glasses. Pear: Look, Orange, you're not perfect. But, nobody is. We've all got flaws. But, that's ecsaccly what makes us special. Orange: Um, yeah, I guess. Cob #1: Don't listen to them, Orange! They're just jealous! Cob #2: Yeah, we're not the bad guys. We're just trying to make you better. Orange: You're trying to make me butter? Cob #2: Better. Orange: Butter? Cob #1: Better! Orange: Butter?! The Cobs: Better! Orange: Yeah, Butter!! The Cobs: Huh?! (Dane grabs the corn cobs) Orange: Aaahh! (Dane spreads butter to the right corn) Cob #2: Eww! Get it off, get it off, get it off! Orange: It could be worse! But, at least it's not margerine! (laugh) (Dane spreads to the left corn) Cob #2: (screaming) Cob #1: What's wrong with you?! Don't you know who I am?! Orange: Yeah, you better leave him alone! He's got more kernals, and an army! (laughs) (Dane takes the plate, and he eats the left corn) Cob #1: Oh, god! Stop! Stop!﻿ Orange: Oh, well, I guess that means there won't be a sequal. Pear: Ah, don't get down on yourself, Orange. Besides, I don't think being a star is always cracked up to be. (Midget Apple starts the truck, and he turned on the music) Pear: What the? Little Apple! Midget Apple: What? I didn't hear anybody called dems. (laughs) Orange: (laughs) (End rolls) Category:Annoying Orange episodes Category:Season 3